Literate Teen girls in coffee shops always Know Love when they see it
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Destiel Oneshot. Castiel discusses love with a teen age girl in his coffee shop and Dean proposes and shit. OC.


**I have issues, I know, but I thought of the idea of this one shot last night when I was lying in bed trying to burn off four cups of caffeine and I really don't want to forget it, ok. Hope you like it. :D**

**The OC is based off of myself appearance wise and personality wise, my parents are actually really awesome though, and I am not an only child, nor would I choose to be related to Dean Winchester because I want to kiss his face but yeah. Enjoy. :DDD**

Castiel Novack was a barista at the coffee shop his older brother Gabriel and himself owned. It was called Fallen Angel Café, he thought it was extremely corny and a little cliché but Gabe liked it so he didn't care all that much. He was nineteen, he'd graduated college at the age of fifteen, he was considered a 'boy genius' but he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life.

He'd gotten his doctorate in the English language when he was seventeen and a half, but he wanted to live like someone his age for a while, and get away from all of the people in his life that were pushing him to become a responsible adult much faster than he was ready.

When he was eighteen he'd had enough, and he was finally an adult, he was sick of his parents telling him that he needed to grow up, and "use that brain of his", he was sick of them telling him that being gay was just a 'phase', and so he packed up with Gabriel, who was twenty-one, and moved to this dinky little town, Lawrence, Kansas, to live with their brother Lucifer who'd been teaching high school here for five years. Lucifer was thirty, and he was the only official responsible adult in Castiel's life that accepted him for who he was.

It was a Thursday, it was seven-thirty in the morning and other than himself there was only three other people in the café, and they were all sitting in booths away from each other nursing three different kinds of coffee, he saw them almost everyday, it was a simple repetition that he was comfortable with.

The bell that signaled the new arrival of a customer echoed around the small shop and Cas looked up.

There was a girl, someone he'd never seen before, couldn't bee over seventeen or eighteen years of age. She was wearing a pair of those mesh-like basketball shorts that came up to two inches above her knee, there was a field hockey mark in the corner of the shorts. Her legs were very thin, but she had small muscles in her calves, black nike socks stopped at mid shin, and her ratty blue sneakers scuffed the floor. She was wearing a navy blue crew neck sweatshirt with a weird design on it, it was a band he'd never heard of, and underneath was a navy blue sweater, with large buttons, it was long and it hung low, a few inches below the sweatshirt, it looked a little odd, but she pulled it off nicely.

She was pale, with shoulder length curly blonde hair that was a complete mess, with curls sticking out everywhere, but it still looked neat somehow. It reminded Cas of his own unruly hair. He could tell her hair was dyed though because her eyebrows were much darker, a medium brown. Her eyes were very blue, darker and duller than his own but still beautiful. She wore large black framed glasses, and had small lips that had a dark lipstick on them. She wore a little bit of black eyeliner and mascara, her cheek bones were soft and she had a small nose. She was cute, not beautiful, but cute.

She sat on one of the largest stools at the counter, and brought one foot up to rest on it so she could set her chin on one knee while the other leg hung loose. She had a scar and small bruise on her knee. She looked tired, and a little annoyed.

"Good morning, welcome to Fallen Angel Café, what can I get you?" he asked politely.

"Do you have to say that to everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said shrugging, she shrugged too.

"I'll have a hot caramel coffee, two shots of espresso and seven pounds of sugar." She grumbled, Cas smiled at her.

"Rough morning?" he asked as he turned to make her order.

"Not really, just haven't been sleeping well, and we ran out of coffee." She explained.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" he asked as he poured an obscene amount of sugar into her hot beverage. She reminded him of Gabe.

"Maybe, shouldn't you be in college?" she asked.

"Touché." He replied with a grin and handed her the coffee. She took a sip and handed him five dollars. She told him to keep the change.

"So, why _aren't you _in college?" she asked, resting her chin on her knee again.

"I already went. Graduated at fifteen, doctorate at seventeen. Why aren't you in school?" he asked, answering the question.

"I didn't wanna go. Just changed schools and everyone accept my cousin and his two friends are complete idiots and I don't really feel like dealing with a bunch of imbeciles today." She grumbled.

"You're not going to tell me I'm smart or that you don't believe me?" he asked because usually his educational successes prompted those responses.

"Nope, figured you already get a bunch of that shit from other people." She said simply and sipped her coffee again.

"Well thanks." He said.

"Hey," she asked, "You ever met someone that makes your heart race whenever they're in the same room as you?" she asked looking up at him.

Cas felt like he could answer, it was a yes or no and the diner was almost completely empty.

"Yes."

_Cas met Dean Winchester three days after he moved to Lawrence. He and Gabe had just opened shop for the first time and he had accidentally spilled coffee grounds all over the floor behind the counter and Gabriel was busy in the kitchen. The door jingled. _

_ "CASSIE, ATTEND TO OUR FIRST CUSTOMER BEFORE I RUIN YOU." Gabriel shouted from the kitchen. _

_ "GABRIEL YOU ARE SUCH A CONTROLLING LITTLE HOBBIT, I AM TRYING TO CLEAN." Castiel shouted back. _

_ "Uhm, do you uh, need some help?" Castiel heard a deep voice ask and he looked up from his spot on the floor to see the most gorgeous man he'd ever had the pleasure to look upon leaning over the counter and looking down at him curiously. His features were sharp and perfect and his angular jaw was covered in light stubble, his light brown hair looked soft and wind blown, and his eyes were piercing, the greenest green Castiel had ever seen. (oh hey that rhymed.). _

_Castiel jumped up to his feet, coffee grounds coffered his apron and shirt, his hair was askew, as usual, and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. _

_ "What? Oh, no, I can clean that in a minute, what can I get you?" Castiel asked, smiling at the customer, hoping he wouldn't scare him away. _

_ "Uhm, a large dark roast, no cream, two sugars. And a slice of pie?" he asked politely and sat at the counter right across from Cas. _

_ "What kind of pie would you like; the list is just above my head." Castiel told him and watched as the man's eyes widened in wonder and smile spread across his face. _

_ "Oh gosh I think I love this place already, you have no idea how much I love pie, and you have got enough pie here for the rest of my life." He said with a grin. _

_ "So which pie would you like us to grace you with first?" Castiel asked with a smirk. _

_ "Let's start with Apple." He said and smiled before Castiel took the order back to Gabriel and then grabbed a broom after making the man's coffee. _

_Castiel handed the man his coffee and then began to sweep. _

_ "Gabriel will be out with your pie momentarily." Castiel told him. _

_ "Awesome, so uh what happened there?" the man asked pointing at the coffee grounds. _

_ "My obnoxious little prick of a brother gave me a pot of grounds that had a false bottom. He enjoys pranks. I do not." Casitel dead panned and the man laughed. _

_ "I get it, I'm an older brother too." He said smiling. _

_ "Oh he's my older brother, he's just much smaller than I am." Castiel said with a laugh. The man chuckled. _

_ "I see, so why 'Fallen Ange'?" the man asked referring to the name of their café. _

_ "Because, Cassie and I are named after angels, like every other twat in our god forsaken family, but us and our older brother are the only decent ones, we got away. Hence the 'fallen'" A short man said as he brought out the man's pie. _

_ "Cassie is the name of an angel?" the man asked. _

_ "No, thank goodness," Castiel said, "My full name is Castiel, and this is my older brother Gabriel. We just moved to town a few days ago." Castiel told him. _

_ "Yeah our older brother is a teacher at the high school." Gabriel explained. _

_ "Oh cool, nice to meet yah, Dean Winchester, I work at the auto shop down the street. My little brother Sammy goes to the high school, what's your brother's name?" Dean asked before taking a bite of his pie and nearly fainting because it tasted so good. _

_ "This is the best pie I have ever had oh my god." Dean mumbled and then groaned when he took a second bite. Castiel and Gabriel chuckled. _

_ "Our big bro's name is Lucifer Novack, but we just call him Luce, or Luci." Gabe told the man. _

_ "Oh yeah, Sammy has him for U.S. History, one of his favorite teachers. Odd name though, to name your kid." Dean said sheepishly and the Novack brothers nodded. _

_ "Well I gotta head out, before Bobby, my boss, tears me a new one. See ya around Gabe, bye Cas." Dean said waving to the boys and shot Cas a wink. _

_ "He winked at you." _

_ "No he did not." Castiel said blushing. _

_ "He called you Cas." Gabriel offered. _

_ "So?" Cas said and Gabriel left it alone. _

The girl took another swig of her coffee, "Yeah? I have." She said simply, he didn't press her for more information.

They fell into a comfortable silence before she looked up and asked another question, "Are you like really good friends with them? I am, I see him everyday, it's like whenever we're together no one else is there." She said quietly.

"Yes," he answered.

_Dean became a regular at Fallen Angel Café, and he and Cas became fast friends. Dean was good friends with Gabriel as well but something about Cas and him just clicked. Cas got along real well Sam and was one of the only people to treat Dean like a normal person instead of pitying him and Dean did the same for Cas. _

_Cas was always judged by the people around him accept for his brothers and it was refreshing to have someone else that thought of him as a regular person instead of a robot or a naive boy. _

_Cas spent a lot of time with Dean when they weren't at work, Dean may have been three years his senior but they had a great deal in common with the movies that they enjoyed, but other than Star Trek, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings Cas was kind of in the dark when it came to movies, so Dean spent a great deal of their time together trying to educate Cas in his pop culture ways. _

_Cas was also obscenely and extremely confused and oblivious when it came to the world of flirting, which is why whenever Dean got jealous of someone that hit on him he was confused as to why Dean was angry. Cas didn't know that Dean liked him, he didn't think it was possible so he didn't see the signs, and when Cas was nice to a flirtatious customer it sent Dean confusing messages. _

_One time while Dean was talking to Gabriel and Cas at the counter a woman from town, she owned some weirdo psychic place a few shops over, Pamela Barnes, walked in. _

_ "Hello, welcome to Fallen Angel Café, what can I get you?" Cas asked in his normally deep and gravelly voice. _

_Pamela smirked evilly, and raised an eyebrow, "Are you for sale? Because I'd take you over a coffee any day." She said with a wink. _

_Cas didn't even know it was a flirtation, he was so focused on being nice to the customer, "Sorry but my brother and I are not for sale, what coffee would you like?" he asked with a kind smile, she took it differently. _

_ "I'll, have a French vanilla ice coffee, small and sweet, beautiful." She told him. _

_Dean clenched his jaw and gripped the counter. Gabe told him not to leave any dents in the marble counter top. _

_ "Coming right up, and thank you Miss, you are very pleasing to the eye as well." He told her, but it was a little forced and all he could think was, _not as gorgeous as Dean._ Dean didn't realize that Cas was just being nice, he thought Cas was flirting back, which hurt his feelings because Cas never flirted back with him. _

_The woman left, leaving her number on a napkin right in front of Cas, he took it with him when he made his way back down the counter across from Dean. _

_ "Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked when he realized that his best friend looked angry. _

_ "Yeah, Cas, I'm fine," Dean grit out, "You gonna call her?" Dean asked stiffly. _

_ "Call who?" Cas asked. _

_ "Pam." Dean said pointing to the napkin. _

_Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Why would I do that?" he asked confused. _

_ "Because you like her?" Dean said trying not smile because he was still a little angry. _

_ "She was a nice woman I suppose, but if you are suggesting that I call her for romantic reasons then she will be sorely disappointed." Cas told Dean and now Dean was confused. _

_ "Dean, Cassie here is as gay as Elton John's penis." Gabriel said with a laugh and Cas glared at him. _

_ "That is a crude way of putting Gabriel, but yes, I am gay." Cas said and gave Dean a smile. _

_ "Oh, I didn't know that Cas. I figured you swung both ways like Gabe and I." Dean said with a grin. _

_ "You find men attractive, Dean?" Cas asked surprised. _

_ "Depends." Dean said simply. _

_ "On what?" _

_ "On if they have crazy black sex hair and blue eyes or not." Dean said with a dazzling smile. _

_Cas stood there for a moment, a small smile forming on his lips as he thought Dean's words over. Finally after like five minutes Cas said, "Was that a flirtation, Dean?" _

_Dean through his head back and laughed a loud and hearty laugh and then nodded, "Yes Cas, that was a flirtation. I Dean Winchester, was flirting with _you _Castiel Novack." Dean said winked and then left the coffee shop. _

The girl's coffee was almost gone when she asked for a refill, only without the espresso, he nodded and started making it.

"Are you in love with them?" she asked.

"Yes." Cas answered with a smile.

"How did you know?" she asked, taking the coffee and handing him the change he had given her earlier.

Cas smiled again.

_Dean and Cas didn't start a relationship until _after _the confessed their undying love for one another. _

_It was two months after they met that Castiel realized that Dean was flirting with him, and three months after that that he realized he was in love with the charismatic, insufferable, egotistical, but also self-loathing, family oriented Dean Winchester. _

_It was a Thursday, like the day they first met, and it was actually the anniversary of the day they met but Cas doubted that Dean even remembered let alone considered it an anniversary. He was sitting alone in the café, Gabriel wasn't there, and the last of the customers had just left, he'd just closed up, shop when he heard the door open, even though he had just flipped the sign to closed. Guess he forgot to lock it, again. _

"_For someone so smart you would lose your head if it weren't attached" Lucifer always told him. Cas chuckled to himself. _

_He looked up to see Dean smiling goofily at him with his hands folded behind his back. _

_ "Oh, hello Dean." Cas said smiling warmly in return. _

_ "Hiya Cas," Dean said and took a step toward Cas who was sitting on the counter. _

_ "What's up?" Cas asked. _

_ "Oh yah know, just coming over to visit my best friend, see how he is, let him know that I actually do remember that today is our five month anniversary, since the day we met and became friends, and that yes his big brother ratted him out to me, and told me you didn't think I would remember." Dean said accusingly, getting closer than normal. _

_ "You remember?" Cas asked in shock. _

_ "Of course I do Cas! You're my best friend, why wouldn't I?" Dean asked. _

_ "Well, I uhh-…I dunno. You're right, we're….best friends, I guess you would remember huh?" Cas said with a sad smile. _

_Best friends. That's all they were, sadly. _

_ "I uh.. I made these, one is for you." Dean said bringing his hands out from behind his back to reveal two leather bracelets that were intricately made and in each one the initials D.W. and C.N. were engraved in them. _

_ "Y-You made these?" Cas asked taking the one Dean handed to him and looked at it closely. "They're beautiful, Dean." He whispered, he was choking up, he was such a baby. _

_ "Are you crying Cas?" Dean asked with a small smile. _

_ "No." Cas pouted and then sighed, "Maybe a little. It's just you mean a lot to me Dean, more than you'll ever know, and this means a great deal. Thank you." Cas told him. _

_But Dean could sense that something was wrong, "Cas, what are you hiding from me?" he asked. _

_ "It's nothing." Cas said stubbornly. _

_ "Cas, don't try and fool me, I know it's not 'nothing'. I know when you're lying and I know when something is wrong. I promise whatever it is; it will not change how much I care about you." Dean assured him seriously _

_Cas peeked up at Dean through his long eyelashes and sighed, "Dean, do you know how I feel about you?" he asked. _

_ "What do you mean? I know you care about me, and that you love me like family and I you trust me with your life.." Dean said but Cas shook his head. _

_ "Then I guess you don't. Listen Dean, all of that is true, very, very true. But I also.." Cas swallowed and let out a shaky breath "Dean I think that I am falling in love with you." _

_Cas waited for an answer and watched as Dean's face went from somber and worried to goofey and shy. _

_ "Well that's great Cas, because I've been in love with you for like three months, but you only think you're in love with me?" Dean asked as if it were the simplest question in the world. _

_ "DEAN WINCHESTER. YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME FOR THREE MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU SHOULD TELL ME?" Cas asked smacking him in the arm and pretended to scowl. _

_ "WELL AT LEAST I KNOW IT FOR SURE MR. 'I THINK' I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU." Dean shouted back but he was smiling. _

_ "I only said I think because I was nervous and worried that you wouldn't return my feelings of course I know that I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since day one you big silly-." Cas was cut off by a very belated and much needed passionate kiss. _

"Well," Cas, said looking down at his leather bracelet and then back up at the adorable blonde girl in front of him, "It isn't something you just know right away. For me it was when I was uh, thinking about him, and I was going to do something that he probably wouldn't have liked and I thought, 'I can't l love him' not I like him or he wouldn't like that, I thought, ' I love him so I can't do that.'" Cas tried explaining to her.

"It's a moment kind of thing, you'll know it when it happens." He told her and she nodded. Then her phone buzzed loudly.

She looked down at it.

From: Dean.

Hey kid, Sammy told me you skipped, said you went to the coffee shop. I'm on my way, don't try and skip out, I know the owners :)

To: Dean

Yeah okay, I'll be here, wasting my life away while my parents enjoy themselves in Hawaii for the next five years, while I'm stuck to go to school with a crowd of high school students that literally think 2+2=5 since they read in a book by George Orwell.

"My cousins' on his way." She said to nobody in particular. Her phone buzzed again.

From: Dean.

I'm bringing Sam and Jo and Benny.

To: Dean

Is that even allowed, shouldn't they arrest you for kidnapping two kids that have no relation to you?

"He's bringing my other cousin, and my friends. They're probably going to have some sort of intervention for me." She grumbled.

"Did you really skip school because they're all idiots or because you think you might be in love?" Cas asked with a smile.

"Both, and because my parents suck, and people stare when you're knew and they ask questions. Nobody likes it when people stare and ask questions." She said simply.

"That's very true." Cas said when the door jingled.

It was Dean. That was odd. Dean never came in at this time of day, he was usually at work.

"Hey kiddo, what's the matter with you? Skipping school like an idiot." Dean said to the girl as he sat down next to her.

"They're the idiots, Dean. I'm saving myself." She glared at him and then Sam and Jo and Benny came in.

"Great, I thought you were bluffing when you said they were coming." The girl said to Dean.

"Nah, why would I do that?" he asked cheekily and she smiled.

"Why'd yah skip Lizzy?" Sam asked.

"Because Sam," she said and laid across Dean's lap dramatically, "If I go back there they're going to turn me into some weirdo conforming zombie with their close minded fascist ways and I am not in the mood."

They all laughed.

"But you know it's only fun when you're there, don't yah?" Benny asked with a warm smile and Cas saw here blush, and he shot her a knowing grin. So it was Benny she liked. That was sickeningly adorable.

"Uh Dean?" Cas said looking at his boyfriend.

"Oh, uh sorry babe, you know how family crisis' are when you have a dramatic teen age cousin who reads way too much and watched way to many 80's movies is right?" he said with a chuckle and Lizzy whacked his arm from her weird position in his lap.

"Cas, this is my baby cuz, Liz, Liz, this is my boyfriend Castiel Novack." Dean said introducing them.

"Liz Campell," She said holding out her hand, "Even though we've already become friends." She said with a grin. This girl was basically Gabriel, Dean, Sam and and a splash of Cas and Jo all mixed into one.

"You know Dean, you gotta marry that one, he's so in love with you he might explode and then we'll have a real epidemic on our hands." She said with a giggle.

"Trust me Liz, I plan on it." Dean said with a laugh and blushed, then looked up at Cas and pulled out a ring.

**Eh? Was it shitty? I think it was, but I wanted to write it down. Review it if you wish.  
One Love.**

**Liz. :D **


End file.
